Peter ParkerStark oneshots
by UnseasonedTurkey
Summary: One shots of Peter being Pepper and Tony’s kid and the rest of the avengers absolutely loving their nephew
1. Drunk Peter

"Imma fuckin' do it m'self!" Peter said, trying to climb a fence.

"Peter you're drunk." Ned said, shaking his head disappointedly as his friend failed to climb a three foot fence with an open gate next to it.

Ned went over to lift Peter's foot to help him over the fence, but Peter kicked Ned's hand away.

"I said Imma fuckin' do it m'self!"

Ned sighed and walked through the open gate, dragging his friend by the hands down the street towards his apartment. Good thing Aunt May was working her shift.

As they were walking past stores, Peter decided to grab a welcome mat from the front door of an antique shop and make a mad dash out of view.

"Peter that isn't your! Put it back!" Ned said as he ran after him.

"No! You can't make me!" Peter said childishly as he pranced around the empty street of Queens.

A loud gasp broke Ned from his wallowing as he looked over at Peter who was staring at a sign.

The sign was a bright orange, in the shape of a diamond, a little banged up but what mattered most to Peter was the words.

"ROAD WORK AHEAD! UH YEAH, I SURE HOPE IT DOES!!" Peter screaming before bursting out into laughter.

Ned laughed before returning the mat and dragging his friend into his apartment. Peter kicked open his door and ran to the bathroom.

Ned slowly followed after, seeing Peter leaning over the toilet with his shirt off. Ned knocked on the open door, gaining Peter's attention. Peter noticed him and quickly stood up.

"Dude, you missed the best part!" He said before laughing, and then proceeding to throw up. Ned took notice of the bath water filling the tub.

"Cannonball!" Peter shouted as he jumped in, splashing water all over Ned and then giggling like a small child.

"That's it, I'm calling Tony." Ned said to no one in particular before pulling his phone out and dialing Tony's number.

"Hey Mr. Stark." Ned said, glancing at Peter.

" _Hey Ned, why are you calling? Is Peter ok?"_ Tony asked.

"Uh well— Peter that's my fucking toothbrush." Ned said exasperated as Peter started brushing his teeth with Ned's toothbrush.

"Oh it is? My bad." He said before throwing it over his head.

"Peter go lay down you're drunk." Ned said, forgetting Tony was on the phone.

"Peter's wHAT?" Tony shouted as the rest of the Avengers watched with popcorn in their hands.

"Peter you can't swing to Mr. Starks house while you're drunk."

"I CAN FUCKIN DO IT M'SELF!!" Tony and the rest of the Avengers heard from the phone.

"Fine. He's on his way now Mr. Stark. Bye." Ned hung up as Tony ran a hand down his face.

A couple minutes later, they heard something run into the window, they all glanced over to see an almost naked boy with a Spider-Man mask on.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. Open the windows." Tony said, watching as Peter drunkenly waved at him.

The windows opened and Peter ripped off the mask and throwing it into Clint's face as he crawled in and landed on the couch.

"Alright kid, bedtime." Tony said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his room.

"IMMA FUCKIN DO IT M'SELF!!" He shouted, ripping his hand from Tony's and knocking over a vase which shattered.

Peter laughed before pointing at it. "Hey look, it's my heart." He erupted into a fit of laughs cause the rest of the Avengers to laugh as well.

"Clint grab him." Tony said, sighing as him and Peter started to wrestle.

Clint put Peter into a headlock and waited until Peter tapped his thigh.

"Shit I tapped." He said before laughing and stumbling over to the bar.

"Yeah no. F.R.I.D.A.Y. Lock it up." Tony said as the glass cabinets had metal slide over them.

"Ты чертов ублюдок." Peter muttered in Russian, weakly punching the metal and stumbling back over to the couch.

Steve sighed and went to pick Peter up. But when he went to pick Peter up, he got slapped in the face by Peter.

"Shmaptain Shmerica. Go fuck ya'self." Peter told Steve before falling back on the couch. Tony burst out laughing before ruffling the kids hair as Natasha, Clint, and Bruce cackled.

Wanda and Vision laughed slightly as the youngest Avengers antics.

"Ughhh Imma be sick." Peter said before stumbling towards the nearest bathroom.

They heard the bath water turn on and came to see what Peter was doing.

Peter was laying in the water when they came in. Peter looked up at them brown eyes slightly glazed as he started laughing.

"I'm washin' me in my clothes bITCH. I'm washin' me in my clothes." He said before rolling out of the tub and stumbling to Clint's room.

Peter jumped on his bed putting his hands behind his head as water soaked into Clint's bedsheets.

"I hate you!" Clint shouted jokingly

"I hate you." Peter drunkenly said back.

"Ugh I fuckin' hate you kid."

"Yeah well I hate you."

Clint's words earned a 'language' by Shmaptain Shmerica himself.

Clint and Peter started to wrestle in the hallway while Scott started betting with Natasha on who would win. Scott for Peter and Natasha for Clint, both of them betting 20.

Natasha won as Clint quickly dragged Peter down the carpeted hallway, no doubt burning the skin on his back.

"Hey! Careful with my kid!" Tony called out after Clint.

"Your kid eh?" Wanda said, nudging Tony with her elbow. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He's 16 and already as drunk as me. This is the worst day in history. I told him specifically not to become me and look at him now!" Tony said pacing back and forth as Natasha and Wanda calmed him down.

"HEY LOOK! I CAN FLY!" Peter said before jumping out the window. Tony choked on air and dashed towards the window to see Peter swinging through New York.

Without his mask.

"Ah shit." Tony said, activating his Iron Man suit and flying after Peter.

~Line Break~

Peter was now laying on the couch, sweatpants on but he refused to put on a shirt. He was sober now, sort of.

He lifted up his arms and stretched, revealing his rib cage that had a tattoo on it.

"Is that a tattoo." Sam asked, poking the inked flesh on Peter's ribs.

"Tattoo?" Tony echoed, looking at the tattoo with everyone else.

The tattoo was neat and written in cursive.

 _Loser 3_

Peters eyes snapped open at the word and threw his arm down, covering the words with a light blush and a sheepish grin.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and down his face, sighing as he grabbed a pillow from the couch, took a deep breath, and screamed as loud as he could into the pillow.

Pepper took that perfect moment to walk out of the elevator and see the chaos that has erupted while she was gone.

"What the hell happened?" She said, looking at the mess they had all made.

Peter shot up from his position and Bucky slowly tried to inch out of the room but Steve grabbed his bicep and yanked him back. No one could blame Bucky for trying to leave. When Pepper was mad, it was hell.

"Peter got drunk and got a tattoo that's what happened." Tony said somewhat angrily.

"wHAT?!" Pepper shrieked, storming over to Peter and checking his temperature before slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Show me the tattoo." Pepper demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

Peter sighed and lifted his arm, showing the _Loser 3_ tattoo to Pepper.

Pepper squealed at the word, remembering that's what Peter's girlfriend called him.

"Aww. That's so cute. Did Michelle get one too?" Pepper cooed.

"Yeah, She has a heart on the inside of her ring finger and so do I. Then the cops came." He said tiredly, yawing in the middle of his story.

Tony's eyes softened at the memory of Peter and MJ together.

"Alright kiddo, bedtime." Tony said, grabbing Peter's hand and dragging him to his room.

When they got there Peter crawled into bed and Tony said goodnight as walked out to the living room.

Seeing as it was almost 2:00 A.M. everyone dismissed themselves to bed, calling out goodnight as they went.

Tony and Peoper went to their bedroom and changed into the nightwear, crawling under the soft silk sheets.

Tony and Pepper got a nice hour and a half rest before they heard a scream come from Peter's room.

Tony shot up once he heard the scream and jogged to Peter's room with Pepper beside him.

They opened the door to see Peter trapped in a nightmare, kicking and screaming and pleading.

"Help! Please I'm stuck down here! Please!" He shouted before Tony ran a hand through his hair and gathered him into his arms. Pepper placed a kiss to him temple.

"Hey Peter, you're safe. You're here with us ok. You're ok. You're ok." Tony said, slightly rocking back and forth as Peter sobbed into his shirt.

Pepper rubbed his back comfortingly, as she but her lip worriedly.

"You wanna tell me why happened?" Tony asked lightly, not wanting to press on the matter.

Peter trembled as he took a deep breath and slightly pulled away from Tony's grasp.

"When—When I took down Toomes, I found him In—In an abandoned wharehouse. He used his suit to—to bring down the support beams as he escaped. He collapsed the building on me and I was trapped down there for ever it felt like. I was so scared." Peters voice shook as he told Pepper and Tony the story.

"I took the suit." Tony whispered to himself. Realizing if he hadn't, he would've gotten an alert that Peter was in trouble.

"It's not your fault Tony." Peter said quietly, snuggling into Tony and Pepper laid down on the other side of Peter, carding her hands through his hair.

"Alrigh, move over you two, make room for the old man." Tony said as he crawled into Peter's bed with Pepper and Peter. Peter in between them.

Tony kissed Peter's forehead as Pepper kept running her manicured hands through his curled hair.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Peter mumbled before snuggling into Tony's chest, sighing contentky as Pepper kept running her hand through his hair.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other with tears in their eyes from what Peter called them.

"Oh my god, Tony." Pepper said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know Pep, I know." Tony said, with his own tear falling down his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie." Pepper said with her lips pressed firmly on the back of his head.

"Night Pep." Tony said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Tony." Pepper said, gazing at her two boys before falling asleep.

~A/N~

 **Ok so I almost cried. And the next chapter to If The Avengers Had Kids is coming out soon. I promise. This was written at 4:00 A.M. so if it has misspelled words I'm sorry. Alright, see you next time guys. — Queen**


	2. What’s wrong with me? (Nothing)

**Ok so this is a short one. Rip.**

 **So in this basically Flash bullies Peter as Peter starts to belive all this stuff and yeah, yeet.**

 **Um it's currently 1:50 A.M on a school night, but y'all deserve this. I've been inactive lately bc I haven't found the motivation to do anything so yeet. Enjoy I guess or whatever.**

 **~Line Break~**

What's wrong with me?

 _"Hey Penis Parker!_

What's wrong with me?

 _"How does it feel to be an orphan?"_

What's wrong with me?

 _"I hate you!"_

What's wrong with me?

 _Why are you still here?"_

What's wrong with me?

I stumble out of my room, the door slamming against the wall noisily, leaving a hole in the wall. I don't care. I can't focus. Everything's so loud, yet so quiet. I can't breath. I can't breath. I can't breath. _Ican'tbreathIcan'tbreathIcan't—._

"Peter?"

Everything stops, my vision clears, I can breath again. Everything around me is quiet, an eerie quiet yet calming. I'm sitting in the corner of the kitchen, a broken glass is on the floor, my feet are bleeding—probably from accidentally stepping in the glass—and Tony is standing in front of me, a worried look on his face.

I take a deep breath, remembering I'm at the Avengers Compound, it's summer, August 8th, 2018, Adrian Toomes is in prison, we fought Thanos, we lost, the Aveners beat Thanos, everyone came back, May…May is dead, Tony adopted me. Tony Stark adopted me.

I look up at Tony, tears falling down my cheeks at a rapid pace, Tony notices this and walks over, the worried look becoming one of panic when he sees the blood on my foot along with the fact that I just has possibly my worst panic attack. Panic! At The Disco who? Never heard of them.

"I'm sorry Tony." I say, my voice hoarse from the crying and hyperventilating I did. He doesn't say anything as he brushes the broke glass away from me and sits down, pulling me into his arms. The light of the Arc Reactor illuminating the room in a small blue glow. I lean into the hug and lay my head on his chest.

I break down again, sobbing into his no doubt very expensive shirt. I grip the fabric tightly as he starts rocking back in forth as a calming lullaby. The rocking motion calms me down, reminding me of something May would do whenever I had a nightmare.

"I'm sorry." I say again, wondering if he's gotten tired of me waking him up in the middle of the night. I hear him sigh p. His hand starts carding through my hair, making my anxiety levels drop. Everything becomes a sense of bliss as he runs his hand through my hair, once again, something May would do.

"Tony? Peter?" I hear a voice say, I look up from Tony's chest to see Pepper, a confused look on her face. She sees the dried tear tracks on my face and her expression softens. She walked over avoiding the glass and sits down next to me, kissing my forehead as Tony pulls her into his embrace too.

She envelopes me in a hug, one of Tony's arms wrapped around her and one around me. Tony kisses Pepper and kisses my head like she did. I bury my face back into Tony's chest and wrap my arms around Pepper, hoping for this moment to never end.

"I love you Peter." Pepper whispers, laying her head on Tony's shoulder. "I love you too kiddo." Tony says also.

"Alright you two, let's head to bed." Pepper says, standing up and helping Peter up. Tony groans as his back pops when he stands up.

"Getting old?" I say, a small smile on my face. Pepper rolls her eyes and smiles, grabbing Tony's hand before he can respond with a snarky comment of his own.

My foot is already healed, and surprisingly no glass got stuck in my foot. We enter Tony and Pepper's bedroom and crawl under the covers, its warmth enveloping us. I'm sandwiched between Tony and Pepper, they both kiss my head at the same time and lay down, their hands grabbing each other's bicep, as if to trap me between them.

"If I kick you guys while I'm sleeping I'm sorry." I say before cuddling into Pepper's side and closing my eyes. Drifting off to the sound of their laugh.

What's wrong with me?

Nothing.

~ **Line Break** ~

 **Alrigh, short chappie, hope you enjoy, and all taht other stuff. Next chapter, idk give me some ideas.**


	3. Authors Note

What. Should. I. Do.

Ok so I kind of want to do a Peter in Hydra story but like there are so many and I don't want to get Copyrighted and stuff like that.

But there's this one by Queen of Crystallopia who is literally the best writer I've ever, Well, read. Her Paint It Black series is phenomenal. I enjoy reading every bit of it. It's just, likysjraklhjatljmhjehsykl. That's how I feel when I read it. Lmao.

Anyway, so I was thinking of this story.

So Tony wanted his unborn child's name to be Morgan in Infinity War correct?

So

Instead of it being after Pepper's Uncle how about it's from someone who was originally with Hydra. Yes Peter is kidnapped by Hydra and all that Jazz. He becomes the Black Spider and is a basic assasin with the Crimson Spider (which is the title) and the Crimson Spiders name is Morgan. Some of you are ahead of me.

And yada yada bam a bad story that I think you'll love and if you don't. Ok.

Please comment what you want me to do and check out my other story's but at all costs please NEVER look at the Chaos Dragon shit. That was when I went through my anime stage and the writing is horrid, I've moved on to Marvel and I think my writing has gotten better and yeah that's it . Bye.


	4. Ariana Grande is queen

**So, idk what to call this chapter so, yeet.**

 **Ok enjoy**

 **AN ANGLE CRIED. SHE CRIIIIEEEEEEDDDD!!!**

 **Thank you for listening.**

 **This chapter is supposed to be**

 **'Ariana Grande is playing rn and I cant think of a title'**

 **But the maximum letters for a title is 40 so yeet.**

 *** . : • * _Imaginary Line Break* • : . *_**

"On your left!" Steve called out to Sam as he threw his shield towards an alien, the shield barley missing Sam's wings. The shield cut through the alien and it fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Cap use that god damn sentence one more time and then I'll be seeing you as and alien." Sam said, shooting at the aliens advancing towards Steve.

Peter laughed at their antics as he webbed up a couple of aliens before swinging his way back to Tony, who was currently blasting aliens off of their little flying motorcycle thingies. No clue what the hell they were but hey, they're from space so who is he to judge.

Tony shot down the ones flying above while watching Peter from the corner of his eye. He had told the kid to stay home with his unusually attractive aunt but the next thing he knew there was a red and blue blob was weaving through the chaos, saving random pedestrians that hadn't made it out of New York yet.

Clint was mentally making his grocery list as he shot down a flying alien, causing a floor in a building to go up in flames. He winced at the damage but then shrugged. Tony could pay for the damage. He shot an arrow straight through an aliens head as he remembered that his family was out of milk.

Wanda used her magic to discombobulate the aliens as Vision blasted them with the Mind Stone. She shot him a small smile as she ripped an alien apart with her magic. Visions heart (does he have one??) stuttered as he watched his girlfriend (are they dating???) tear apart aliens in the most badass way possible.

 **Discombobulate: A word used in the Sherlock Holmes movie from 2009. Basically meaning to confuse. Ever since that fight scene that word as been my favorite thing. Every time I see it I break out into a grin and have an overwhelming feeling to throw a embroidered handkerchief into someone's face and beat the shit out of them. Why this was necessary, it wasn't. Whatever. Back to the story!**

Bruce wasn't on the mission, they didn't really see this invasion as a code green. Thor and Loki we're rebuilding Asgard (idk if that possible anymore but a girl can dream), and the Guardians of the Galaxy were being morons and running around vandalizing stuff. A week ago, they spray painted Elvis Presley's face onto the Nova Corp base with a dick drawn next to it. Honestly one of the funniest things they've ever done but it put them in jail for like two days.

Bucky stood next to Steve and Natasha and shot down the ones coming near them when they had their backs turned. Bucky stood by Steve mostly so he wouldn't go doing something stupidly heroic and get himself killed. He didn't want a repeat of last time. (Long story).

Natasha shot down the last one, the grounds of what used to be a bustling street from New York was completely silent beside the crackling of the flames heard from apartments because some people left their stove on during the small invasion. Tony flew down next to her and caught sight of the Shawarma joint.

"Alright. Yay. Looks like we're done here. Now Shawarma sounds nice doesn't it?" Tony said, walking over to the still open Shawarma joint. Why it was open during an alien invasion, no clue. Did they seem to care. No.

A sharp cry a pain directed Tony's attention towards Peter who fell to his knees grasping his shoulder where blood poured from it. An alien that wasn't completely dead was laying on its stomach, purple blood oozing from his stomach and coating the grey dust in a metallic colour. He had his gun aimed towards Peter, readying for a second shot.

Tony saw red as he blasted the head off of the alien, purple goo flying in every direction. Some of it splattered on the gold-titanium alloy but Tony could care less. A gasp of pain came from his left and his head snapped up towards Peter.

Peter's face was white, a shocked expression worn on his face. Big doe eyes met Tony's, full of unshead tears. Tony looked at his shoulder and nearly threw up. The limb was mangled and blood oozed from it slowly, coating his suit in crimson. The bone poked through his suit and shifted painfully every time Peter breathed. He needed medical attention and fast.

"FRIDAY call Bruce now." Tony said, his voice wavering as he hopped out of his suit and fell to his knees next to Peter. He slowly laid him down into the ground, his head in Tony's lap and his shoulder suspended in midair.

Wanda gasped at the sight of Peter's shoulder and covered her mouth to stifle the sobs and to keep the bile back. Vision brought her into his embrace and she his her eyes from the sight of the boy she called little brother.

Bucky looked away clenching his jaw while his eyes scanned over the wreckage, hoping to find an alien to shoot to let out his anger. Steve felt the same way, but kept his expression stoic. Steve's stomach churned as he watched he blood slowly drip to the ground, mixing with the grey ashes. Sam looked away, trying to block the image out of his mind as worry overtook him.

Natasha placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it slightly as to reassure him that Peter would be fine. Tony shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around Peter's shoulder. Peter cried out in pain when Tony tied his jacket into a knot to stop the blood from oozing out. Tony's heart broke at the big fat tears that rolled down his face, he ran his hand through Peter's hair, trying to calm him down.

 _"Tony! Tony what's going on? Why did you call me? Who's hurt?"_ Bruce called. Tony forgot he told FRIDAY to call him. The armor surrounded him again and faceplate of the armor fell back on his face and he scooped Peter into his arms as gently as he could.

"Bruce I need you to get Helen Cho now." He said, his voice cracking as he flew towards the tower with Peter in his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible as he flew off towards the tower.

As Tony's form receded quickly, Natasha was the first to snap out of it and drag Barnes and Rogers towards a car that miraculously still had the key in it. She shoved them in the back and hopped into the drivers seat. The passenger's door opened and Clint hopped in, signaling for Natasha to drive.

Vision grabbed Wanda and flew off towards the tower at a much slower pace. While Sam launched into the air at breakneck speed towards the Tower.

Natasha was panicking internally. Her heart rate was higher than it ever was. Her little nephew could be dying and it scared her more than when she passed the Red room. He had lost a lot of blood already.

Steve and Bucky shared similar feeling. If Peter died, they wouldn't know what to do. That boy had brought so much joy into their lives, that if he left… They didn't want to think of the outcomes.

Clint was openly showing his panic as Natasha drove almost 130 miles down the broken road towards the tower. He was clutching the door handle so tightly that his knuckles were white and the sounds of metal creaking came from the door.

They got to the tower and practically kicked down the doors, they rushed into the elevator and rose at an alarming speed, they didn't care, their nephew could possibly be dying.

 **~ Excuse me um… I love you - Ariana Grande~**

Tony was a bundle of nerves as he paced outside the medbay doors. Thoughts were running through his mind at a billion miles per second with his anxiety unraveling at the seams. He didn't know how much longer he had until a full blown panic attack came for him.

Before things could get any worse, Sam came bursting through the doors and out of breath. He noticed Tony and the look of panic on his face and sense an anxiety attack coming on. He slowly walked over to him and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Hey Tin Can. You good?"

Sam mentally slapped himself, of course Tony wasn't good, the poor man was as white as a sheet and Sam swore he could see gray hairs forming. But he guessed it worked because Tony visibly relaxed and his eyes became clearer. He glanced over at Sam before sighing and nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good birdbrain." He breathed with no real snark.

Sam gave him a nod of his head just before the doors burst open and Vision and Wanda came in, Vision floating and Wanda's short heals clicking in the tiles.

"How is he." Wanda asked, her Sokovian accent worn from the years of her being in New York. Vision looked like he wanted to ask the same thing but Wanda had beaten him to it.

"Stable." Was all Tony said, he didn't want to say that Peter was fine only for it all to go to shit.

The doors burst open once more, the three Avengers and ex-assasin had walked in and Tony winced at how hard the door had hit the walls. He could see indents in the slick, white wall and made a mental note to get them fixed.

"Is he ok?" Asked Clint, Who's face was a shade lighter than what it normally was. Natasha has worry evident in her eyes but a normal expression, same for Barnes. Steve looked like Clint but look like he had aged at least 50 years.

Wanda nodded and squeezed Visions hand, he squeezed it back, smiling at her. He could sense her anxiety rising high, flashbacks of Pietro and a panic attack is not what she needed right now. It's not what any of them needed right now.

Tony stood abruptly and took a deep shuddering breath, he gulped almost painfully, his eyes clouded over. "Y'know this is fine. This is all very, very fine." A broken smile formed on his face and his breathing became more quickened. "He's—he's fine. He's fine. He's fine. Fine fine fine fine…" His words trailed off into incoherent speech as Sam stepped forward. He had dealt with panic attacks before and this one seemed pretty severe.

"Hey man, look at me." Tony's panic filled eyes snapped to Sam's. "You're right, he is fine. But you're not. You need to take deep breaths alright?" Same asked, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Tony nodded and slowed his breath out, his hands fumbling with the end of his shirt. Wanda watched painfully. The man who she had thought to be the murderer of her family suffer like this—it was later revealed to be Obidiah—. It was like a knife to the heart.

Helen came out, her hair that was normally pinned up neatly yet messily was now actually a mess. There were strands flying everywhere. Everyone turned her attention to her, waiting for the good news or the bad news. Helen seemed to take notice of their looks and gave them a final answer.

"He's fine. He'll wake up in about two, maybe three hours. Nothing to worry about. Just make sure he doesn't use his shoulder and do not let him go out for his little activity." She said, raising an eyebrow at Tony and nodded fastly and agreed.

Now they just had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Tony has resided to sitting in the chair next to Peter, holding his limp hand, his thumb pressed down gently on his pulse point. Natasha and Clint were basically sharing each other's chairs at this point. Her feet in his lap and his under her legs. Steve was standing against the wall, a dark brooding look on his face with The Eyebrows of Dissapointment present.

( **Tried to do the TM here but chief ain't workin fam)**

Bucky meanwhile was watching his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face. The Eyebrows of Dissapointment were something that only came out when Tony blew something up. He laid his head on Steve's shoulder and sighed, taking in the scent of his cologne. Steve smirks and kisses the top of Bucky's head, grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

Sam was doing whatever Sam wanted to do.

Wanda and Vision had left to make dinner.

Steve and Bucky left to help set the table for dinner when Wanda and Vision has finished cooking along with Sam. Natasha and Clint looked at each other and nodded before standing up, preparing to leave. Clint left, giving Tony a nod and walking out the door. Natasha walked over to Tony and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"He's alright Tony. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't know would happen." And with that sentence lingering in the air, she left, shutting the door quietly. Tony sighed and laid his head down on the bed, taking in a deep breath, holding it for 5 seconds before releasing for 9.

A groan interrupted his almost asleep state. His head shot up as he saw Peter's eyes open, only for them to shut again, wincing at the light.

"FRIDAY, turn the lights down." He demanded gently, stroking his thumb across the back of Peter's hand. The lights dimmed to a soft glow and Peter opened his eyes much easier. He looked over to Tony, confusion crossing his youthful futures as he took note of the hospital sheets and the IV in his arm.

"Hey kiddo. You doing alright?" Tony asked, watching as Peter's eyes continued to wander around the room. They finally landed on Tony, the confusion still present.

"Who are you?"

Every possible scenario. He thought he had conjured up every single scenario of what could happen. And he had never prepared himself for this. He felt his heart stop and drop down to his shoes. His shoulder slumped and the air left his lungs. This could not be happening. He didn't even hit his head why can't he remember—

"I'm just kidding." Peter said, a stupid grin on his face and started laughing. Tony felt his heart restart and 20 years of his life leave him. He dropped his head and laughter shook his shoulders as he squeezed Peter's hand.

"You cannot do that you little shit. I lost like twenty years of my life. Good god I have more grey hairs than ever." Tony said slumping back into his uncomfortable chair. Peter continued to laugh, and Tony joined him. Once their laughter died down, Tony have him a soft smile that was reserved for only Pepper and Rhodey. "Good to have you back kiddo."

Peter smiled back just as warmly with a spark in his eyes. "It's good to be back." Tony ruffled his chestnut curls and made a _move over_ motion with his hands. Peter scotched over and Tony slid onto the uncomfortable bed, grabbing a StarkPad that was on the bedside table.

"Y'know. I've never watched The Office before." He said, clicking on Netflix. Peter eyes widened in disbelief and started going on about how he'd think that Tony would absolutely love Michael. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, being careful of his shoulder. The two watched at least 28 episodes before falling asleep.

When the rest of the Avengers came down to check on them, they saw the two asleep. Peter tucked into Tony's side and Tony's arms wrapped protectively around him. If the moment ever came up, they would claim to not know about it. But the pictures they took spoke otherwise.

~Line Break~

 **Extra Credits.**

Peter and Tony both sat in the workshop. Peter has been released 3 hours ago and the duo decided to work on the new nanoparticle wings for Sam.

As they were working, Tony remembered something.

"Oh yeah kiddo. You're grounded from Spider-Man for two weeks." He said, not looking up from their project. But he heard the screwdriver drop from Peter's hand and could imagine the look of unfairness on his face.

"What!?" He shrieked, his shoulder slumping. "Why?" He asked, his brows furrowing. Tony looked up and raised an eyebrow, pointing at his shoulder. Peter sighed and nodded, mumbling _'fair enough'_ before picking up his screwdriver and turning back to the project.

"Oh and I told May."

" _Tony!"_

 _ **The end**_

 **Alright there you go. Still can't think of a title and Ariana Grande has been a big help while I wrote this chapter lol. Hope you enjoy and all that byeeee.**

 **—you know who I am**


End file.
